Agriculture
Agriculture, farming, or husbandry was the art, science, or practice of producing food, feed, fiber, and many other desired goods by the systematic raising of plants (from seeds to make beans and vegetables) and animals. Those that focused their economy on an agricultural base were identified as an agrarian society. Agricultural management Many planetary governments had people or departments dedicated solely to agriculture: *In 2374, the government of Andor had an Agricultural Ministry. ( ) *Nilz Baris was the Federation's Undersecretary for Agriculture in 2268. ( ) *In 2374, the planet Balancar had an Agricultural Consortium. ( ) *The Bajoran Provisional Government has a Agricultural Ministry in 2371. ( ) *Kukulkan was an ancient being that visited Earth in the distant past and taught Humans new agricultural techniques. ( ) Agricultural planets and planetary regions Certain planets and regions of planets are better suited for agriculture than others: * A farm on the Akaali homeworld was chosen to be the landing site for a landing party from in 2151 to minimize the risk of cultural contamination. ( ) *The US state of Iowa on Earth was traditionally associated with agriculture, so much that the term "farm-boy" was used to refer to a well-known native as early (through time travel) as 1986 and as late as 2255. ( ; ) *The Ketha Province on the planet Qo'noS was an impoverished area dominated by agricultural usage. ( ) *The Dahkur Province was a region on Bajor dominated by agricultural use. ( ) *The Rakantha Province was a region on Bajor that once had very productive agricultural lands. ( ) *The Brunali were an agricultural species whose homeworld was in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) *The planet Camor V had one agricultural area on the southern continent. ( ) *The planet Ventax II became an entirely agrarian society, following the creation of the story of Ardra. ( ) *The planet Bootes III was otherwise known as "a farm planet". The farming there was tended by automatic machinery as well as a few Humans, which included Eve McHuron and her brothers. ( ) had Amanda Rogers musing that maybe she should study agriculture and then have a big farm somewhere. |In the novel Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume One, Keiko O'Brien oversees the planet Cardassia's agricultural renewal in late 2376.}} Agricultural colonies :See also: Agricultural colony Colonies were generally – although not always – civilian outposts established for agricultural or commercial purposes. The following colonies have been mentioned specifically as having an agricultural purpose: *The Bajoran colony of New Bajor had an extensive irrigation system, ostensibly for farming. ( ) *The colony on Cygnia Minor experienced a severe food shortage in 2266. ( ) *The Cerberus colony experienced a crop failure in 2259. ( ) *Coltar IV was the location of a farming colony in 2364. ( ) *Gault was a colony that was widely regarded as a "farm-world". ( ) *The Omicron colony was an agricultural colony on the planet Omicron Ceti III. ( ) *In 2268, Beta XII-A was a planet with a Human agricultural colony of a hundred persons. ( ) Agricultural occupations * Agricultural engineer * Botanist * Breeder * Cowboy * Farm boy * Farmer * Field hand * Fisherman * Gardener * Oyster pirate * Sea rancher * Shepherd (inc. Shepherdess, Herder) Agricultural products When the visited the colony on Omicron Ceti III, they discovered no survivors, but records for the expedition die "indicate that they did have some for breeding and food purposes. Apparently, none of them survived." ( ) Tribbles were known to breed prolifically asexually. ( ; ; ) Neelix told Tuvok in 2372, that he bred orchids like Tuvok did. ( ) Types of products *Animals **Cows **Chickens **Pigs **Sheep *Beans **Cocoa bean **Coffee bean **Green bean **Katterpod bean **Lokar bean *Grains and wheats **Bajoran wheat **Quadrotriticale **Quintotriticale **Regreein wheat **Triticale *Plants and vegetables **Bantan **Corn **Gespar **Maaza stalk **Squill **Tartoc *Seeds **Rulot seed See also * Funny farm External links * * de:Landwirtschaft Category:Academic disciplines Category:Botany Category:Sex and reproduction